


Family Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Family Time

**Family Time**

**Prompt:** Town picnic

**Word Count:** 167

**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Baby Neal, Henry, Emma/Killian, Regina/Robin, Roland,

**Rating:** G

No one really knew who idea it was is but the town picnic was an event in Storybrooke that rivaled Christmas. There was music and food everywhere.

Families were staking claims to part of the town commons with blankets.

The Nolan Family was no exception. They had three blanket overlapping. When Regina and Robin showed up with Roland there were four blankets.

Snow put the baby down on her blanket. She looked around at her family and smiled.

Charming and Henry were talking on a blanket to one side of her. They were talking horses and 'Prince' things.

Emma and Killian were having a very private conversation between kisses. Emma looked beautiful with a blush on her cheeks. Killian had left most of his leather at home.

Robin and Regina were looking around to see who was there. Roland was occupied with a red apple.

It was the most peace they had in years. It was just for one afternoon but that was all Snow really could expect.


End file.
